Rise of a Dragon Wolf
by JDAN89
Summary: John snow has been sent to Pentos After Lord Eddart told him who his real parents were. Thinks end up getting complicated when he starts getting to know Daenerys. Will he be able to rise to the challenge and play the game of thrones?


Chapter 1

Day brake was upon the horizon, the sky clear making the bright light shine of John skin as the sun warms him up. Sweat begins to pore down has head. Living in Winterfel the climate was cold and the air was fresh, this was the first time John ever been to the south of westerns. After 3 months of playing game and sparing with cremates, training his dire-wolf Ghost. John snow was staring at the grand city of Pintos. Less then 300 yard away from docking and soon he will meet is true siblings. But in Johns heart, his love for his siblings in Winterfel he will never forget where he was from, and who he is.

arriving at the docks a man dressed in an orange robe, with his big beard and wave hair awaits him smiling as if he was expecting him. Joh walked down the docks next to his dire wolf growing nervous being in a place that he was unfamiliar with, the warm sun, the people dressed in light cloths, the bright stone walls, being surrounded by people he didn't know, nor he never meet. It was complete opposite of winter fell.

"Hello there!" shouting The man with the huge beard in open arms in a welcome tone " You must be John Snow Eddart Starks bastard".

John flinched in annoyance and the name "bastard"

" Ya thats me. Who are you?" The man still keped his smile up " Lllyrio Mopatis, at your service. I received a revain from Winterfel from your father Eddart stark."

" I don't know if he told you yet but… "John" Lllyrio interrupted him You must look hot in those cloths, perhaps we could go inside and show you to your chambers" John sees a warning and concern in is eyes as if trying to tell him its best to talk in a more private quarters.

When Lllyrio shows John to his chambers. John enters his chambers and observes the room, a simple bed the a small round table and a window view of the docks of Pintos. John was thoughts dissipated when Lllyrio shuts the door behind him. John sees a smirk on his face.

Lyre motions his hands towards the table " Have a seat…" John obliged and sat down " Would you like some wine?" As Lllyrio heads to the counter. " Ya i could use a drink." John started to admire Lllyrio how he treated his guest. Lllyrio then poor him and john a cup, then sat at the table handing Johns cup.

" I know who you are John Targarian" John look back at him bewildered on how he knew who he know the truth about his parents. I had to get you into a isolated location people around here have ears John and to gave away that kind of information out in the open can be very consequential."

John game him a suspicious look " Who else knows about me?' getting nervous all the sudden. " Just you me and you lord uncle Eddart Stark. Not even Varies know who you truly are other than having stark blood in you." " And you best remember that. My true family may have been mad and vicious, but i grown up with the Starks and there are raised being honorable and i am proud to look more stark that targarian." John said proudly with slight descent about the Targarian ways.

Lllyrio smiled as if he was pleased to hear it " And that john gives you a grate advantage in playing the GAME." John narrowed his eyes in confused. "What?"

Liiyron smiled " The Game of Thrones" taking a sip of his cup." You have a grate came the the iron thrones John Snow, that know one but You, me and Nedd Stark know of this and it must remain that way if you are ever going to survive the game."

John gritted his teeth together in anger. He jumped up of his chair so quickly that the charge stumbled backwards " Is that why my Uncle sent me?!" John trying to control his anger." To play a game that I wasn't asked to play! " Lllyrio frowned " Im sorry John that know one tolled you that you are a part of this."

John snarled " Well sorry to disappoint you, but someone else can have the dame Throne. I will hot me a part of this Game." Lllyron spoke " Sorry to disappoint you as well, but the game for you has already started the minute you stepped off the docks. There is no going back once your a part this game. Your Uncle knew the risk he'd be taking, but he also knows that you have potential in adapting to the game." John almost laugh at how ridiculous that sound " Ya me a bastard, who knows nothing about politics, ruling, leading, and convincing people to fallow me." Then John took all his courage to say the next words that he didn't want to admit but its the only card he has to convince that there is know way he can win. " I KNOW NOTHING, and I know nothing about playing this Game."

Liiyron lifted his eyebrows in agreement " Well admitting it is a good start. But all the same your a part of this weather you like it or not. When you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die."

John sat down in defeat taking his cup and gobbling the wine down. Lllyrons poured him another cup or wine. He was surprised to see John take it with out hesitation and gobbled it down again. Obesely John was not prepared for this. John set the cup down and set his elbow on the table with a hand on his forehead. I few seconds latter he slouch back in his chair " Ok, ill play. What do you have in mind."

Lllyrion then smiled then leaned forward in his chair as if he already thought this through. " OK, heres the plane, since you know nothing about politics, ruling, and leading; you have to start from the ground up. Learn as you go alone with your journey. Ill spend you up date on what going on. Viceroys has planed to marry or Darynerys Targarian you aunt to a dathrocky lord kale drogue. In order to have an army on 40,000 darthracky. You will be playing a part an a free sell sward to who was free from slavery, and is sworn oath to protect Viceroys and drainers Targarian. Since vicarious does not know that you Eddart's bastard you can be called my your former name until you think the time is right to reveal who you are. BUT here is the dangerous part, you cannot reveal who you truly are until you are truly ready to know how to rule. If you reveal it two soon you'll be dead, to late and you'll be dead." John took a deep breath and replied " How will i know when to reveal it?" Lllyrio replied " O you know when your ready. Are you ready to meet you late aunt and uncle?" John exhaled and lifted his hand " lead the way "


End file.
